The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices, such as outboard motors and stern drive units.
More particularly, the invention relates to cooling water inlets in the gear case of such marine propulsion devices and to screened cooling water inlets for marine propulsion devices.
Attention is directed to the following prior art United States patents:
______________________________________ McMorries, IV 4,954,109 September 4, 1990 McGowan et al. 4,861,293 August 29, 1989 Lang 4,767,366 August 30, 1988 Karls et al. 4,752,257 June 21, 1988 ______________________________________